Who My Father Knows
by LadyroseDanielgirl
Summary: Kurama is the son of the Yoko family mafia , who wants nothing to do with his father. Hiei was hired to follow kurama at a distance but things get complicated. AU, SLASH, don't like means don't read. All mistakes are mine cuz i'm human. KurXHiei, OC,Karas
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

This is another piece of work that I finally decided to pull out and put on the internet.

_**So…**_

Kurama- a student teacher for a professor at the local university, but he comes from the Yoko family, the most dangerous thieves in the world.

Hiei- a skill body guard hired to protect Kurama but from a distance, or that was what is assignment was designed for.

Yusuke- a detective that was assigned to investigate the mobs activity in the city

Kuwabara- He is Yusuke's partner but he still isn't very smart.

Karasu-He is a good family friend of the Yoko family. He is separate from the family he is apart of the very best team of thieves that any family can hire from the mafia.

Younger Toguro- The step son to Kurama's father. He is the team leader working for the Yoko family mafia, he works with Karasu. His twin died before he was adopted by Kurama's father.

_**Chapter One:**_

A quiet hush fall over the hyper college students when they saw their new student teacher enter the large room. He appeared to be a student himself dressed in a plain white shirt and dark blue dress pants but something was missing between them and the beautiful man that entered. He wore his bright red hair pulled back into a pony tail that swayed against his back. Kurama glanced up from his path to look at his new students. They all appear to be on sugar high, possibly still buzzed except for one. The only one that Kurama already knew was the young man sitting in the back with his feet propped up on the desk in front of him. Even in the dim light from where he sat, Kurama could see his crimson eyes. Hiei, was his name, they had met much earlier and were now even good friends. A small smile crossed Kurama lips remembering strange conversation a few days ago.

Flashback:

Kurama and Hiei were sitting at the back of the restaurant, they happily talked late into the night. Kurama ordered many drink when their waiter finally returned to them.

"It's not smart to be drinking the night before you teach your first class?"

Hiei questioned a light smirk in bemusement at his friend.

"Now, now, you know very well I can hold my liquid."

A thought crossed Kurama's mind about just how long had he known Hiei? The question was abandoned when Kurama couldn't find an answer.

"Yes I know… it usually take you an hour before you're completely drunk!" Hiei jabbed at the red head_._

"That only happened once, and if you're so worried then why don't you join me?"

Hiei lips curled as he sneered.

"Sorry…"He looked down at his watch.

"I have an appointment tomorrow morning. Lets head out of here its getting kind of crazy."

"That's ridicules; I haven't even got my drink yet!" Kurama jokingly complained.

"You won't need it. Class remember?"

Kurama finally gave up as he was pulled their way through the crowd now surrounding every foot of the restaurant. They even passed their waiter, who was just bringing Kurama's drink to them. By the time they had exited the restaurant, Hiei was sure a year had passed.

"Want to share a taxi?" It was a common question that Hiei asked when ever he and Kurama did something.

"Not tonight, I still have items to pick up for class tomorrow." Kurama replied as he turned slightly to get his jacket fully on.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Hiei bluntly replied.

"What?"

Kurama turned to question the shorter man but he was gone. It was another characteristic that the strange Crimson eye man had. Kurama never worried about the sudden disappearance because for some strange reason he still felt the man's presence around and in no danger. Glancing around him to be sure before Kurama went on his way weaving in and out of busy street crowds.

Present:

'So this is what he meant.'

Kurama thought as he stepped in front of the class.

"Good Morning, I am Professor Takahiro's student teacher, Mr. Shuichi. Let's begin with medical herbs on page 415."

'Strange,…Shuchi?'

Hiei thought.

As the class continued Hiei was severely impressed with how the class clung to every word the young man was instructing; even Hiei was beginning to wish he had a book in front of him to stay up with Kurama. As the lesson continued, Hiei felt his phone vibrate in his pocket indicating a message. The screen showed it was from his boss, with regret he snuck out of class when Kurama had his back turned.

########################################################################

The message asked that Hiei would meet up at the family house. He drove up to a beautiful three story Victorian style mansion with a vast garden in the front. Hiei was given the codes to the castle long ago, when he was first assigned. His car parked in the stone laid drive way, as he walked to the front door. The butler, James, answered the door in his familiar blank look. Hiei nodded in acknowledgement but continued in his passage through the house. He first entered the large living room decorated with some of the most expensive and rare furniture in the world. The master of the house sat in a over stuffed leather chair, centered in front of towering windows that displayed a stunning sun set. The man in the chair was a handsome looking man, his black jet hair combed back. Hewore a dark blue suit that was made of the fine fibers Italy could offer. He was Hiei's boss, Mr. Mizuki Yoko_. _

"Ah, Hiei good to see you!"

The man exclaimed when the shorter man entered the room.

Hiei remained silent, as the older man clasped his shoulders. Hiei glanced around the room seeing the other honored guest. Hiei knew them instantly as close family friends of his boss, Mr. Yoko, they were the Toguro team. The step-son, sat on another leather chair his expression was stone. The muscle behind the son stood Bui, whose expression was hidden by the strange face mask he continually wore. The only man apart of the team that truly bothered Hiei was the raven man sitting on the large sofa. His legs crossed, appearing to be totally relaxed. Like Bui, Karasu wore a mask but his cold purple eyes were still visible. Hiei had seen the emotions that Karasu could show through just his eyes. Finally Mr. Yoko returned to his chair.

"So how was Kurama's first teaching day?"

Hiei loudly sighed as the question; he gently rubbed his temple before answering.

"Mr. Yoko, my assignment was to protect your son from a far. I distinctly remember the contract said nothing about babysitting him then relying every imitate detail!"

Mr. Yoko visibly tensed before he growled back at Hiei.

"No! I hired you to protect my foolish son. That also includes protecting him from himself. I need to know everything about his life."

Hiei hated that, it was true when he first signed Mr. Yoko's contract. He was to follow the wealthy man's son, the son that had turned his back on his father. The contract had stated that he would follow at a distance and to protect the young man. Hiei had fulfilled his to protect Kurama but he had become close to the younger man, mostly because the man himself was somehow drawing Hiei in.

"He taught everything well, the students really enjoyed his lessons…"

Hiei truly didn't want to restate how Kurama introduced himself to the class. But almost like reading Hiei's mind, Karasu spoke up.

"How did he introduce himself, Hiei? He isn't a professor, so he might have given a different name then his last name."

Karasu's voice sounded oddly on the edge if lust, but Hiei thought he might have just imagining it. They sat in silence for a minute before Hiei replied.

"Shuuchi, He said that he was a student teacher, named Mr. Shuchi."

Mr. Yoko's hand clutched the arms of the leather chair, although he had been expecting his son to use a different name, he just never expected that name.

"Damn, he really… God damn him!" Mizuki cursed.

Hiei remained silent but was clearly confused by his boss' reaction; he had thought that Kurama picked that name a random to keep from using his real name.

"Sir, that does certainly sound like him. I never thought he would still harbor feeling for that boy!"

Karasu's silky purred at the thought of Kurama; although his face was covered Hiei could imagine the sneer underneath. Yoko calmed down for a minute before glancing at Hiei. He signed, knowing that Hiei wasn't hired when that incident happened.

"When Kurama was still living at home he was rebellious. He wanted nothing to do with me or the family, he dreaded any contact. It was during then that he had… a boyfriend. God! He said he feel in love with this boy! And do you know who the father was of this boy? The **Chief **of police, the son a police chief. I nearly beat him to death when he told me that…"

A light shiver ran through Hiei's back at the thought, Hiei had been in Mizuki's services for many years and knew that if the man ever beat Kurama it was also done by the boss' bodyguards. He hadn't seen Mizuki beat Kurama but also his never been with Kurama and Mizuki at the same time.

"It was obvious that the boy was placed to come between Kurama and his father. So I had to take care of my son. I gave it to Karasu; he got the boy out of the way."

"I gave him, a horrific accident." Karasu openly admitted.

Smile played in his tone.

"The boy was driving too fast, which wasn't truly smart when he realized his brakes were cut. I gave Kurama the ghastly news of his boyfriend's death."

'Of course, any chance to get near Kurama and you're like a fly to honey. Bastard!' Hiei kept his thoughts to himself.

"Sadly that caused Kurama to fully push away from me. Away from his family." Mizuki continued. A minute of silence passed before Mizuki spoke.

"What else did he do during his class?" Hiei nodded indicating that nothing else was to report.

A sigh escaped Mizuki, the tone behind it though kept Hiei from distinguishing if it was a sign of relief or annoyance.

"Fine, that's all. You may leave." Hiei nodded again before turning on heels and disappearing from the room.

"Karasu, I will be hosting the party this weekend. I want you to make contract with Kurama again and bring him this Saturday. I have received information that those damn investigators will be making an appearance to my son. He needs to be reminded who his family is."

Mizuki stated, without any response Karasu stood and left the room in the same path as Hiei.

########################################################################

Hiei left out the front doors, nodded again to James as the door was shut promptly behind him. His phone began to ring in his pocket, as he pulled it out the screen showed Kurama's number.

"Hiei"

"Hello! Hiei, its Kurama!"

Kurama's words spoke faster than normal, but he also sounded excited.

"Well I just want to invite you over tonight; Shiori doesn't work tonight and wanted to celebrate my first day tonight. Do you think you can make it?"

Shoiri was once a maid at Kurama's family home, but once he left his father she followed too. She was the mother that Kurama never knew and he wanted to do everything in his power to protect her.

Hiei glanced at his watch, '6:30, Yukina gets off of work in a half hour,' Turning back to the phone in his hand.

"I can make it but not until later. I'll be there at 8."

"Sure, see you then. Goodbye"

"Bye"

Hiei disconnected and continued to his car. Yukina, his little sister expected him to pick her up and he was already running late. The red corvette pulled quickly into the street.


	2. Chapter 2: Uninvited Guest

Another chapter: YAY!!! All mistakes are mine.

_**Chapter Two: Uninvited Guest**_

Kurama glanced at his watch again; Shoiri had run to the store to pick up his "gift" only minutes ago. He was busy trying to prepare the food for the evening when the front door gently opened.

"Shoiri is there anything that I can help you with?" There was no response to his question.

"Shoiri?"

He put the knife and food on the counter before walking to the living room. When he entered the hall it wasn't Shoiri standing there but a tall figure his long coat hung from his frame much like his hair that tried to hide piercing purple eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kumara yelled.

"I'm here to talk with you." Karasu purred as he stepped into the home more.

"I want nothing to do with you or my father!" Karasu's hand slowly reached up to his mask, flicking the latched off his removed it completely.

"…no"

Kurama whispered the last time that he had seen Karasu's whole face was when he came to tell him that he had caused Shuichi's death then assault his mouth. Karasu slowly staked towards the red head.

"What… did you do?"

His thoughts quickly ran to Hiei, but his father was out of the way now why would they go after Hiei?

"I've done nothing… merely here to give you a message."

Kurama was backed against the wall with Karasu still advancing. His eyes were threatening as the raven man stood within feet of him.

"Your father wishes for you to attend Saturday's party. There are issues you both need to discuss."

"You've delivered your message, now leave. He'll have my answer soon enough!"

A smirked played across Karasu's lips.

"But… I've missed you."

His actions were faster then the eye could catch. One hand gripped both of Kurama's wrists above his head and a knee was positioned between Kurama's legs allowing all of Karasu's body to be pressed into Kurama. He inhaled Kurama's scent; it still was the smell of roses, with the mix of cinnamon which was new. Another had been close to the red head that his scent was changing. Karasu moved his knee higher slowly raising Kurama's body. A small cry escaped Kurama's lips with the increased pressure against him.

"That sound you make…"

He buried his head next to Kurama's hair breathing deeply.

"...It's intoxicating. I could almost take you now just from that sound."

Kurama's body froze, as the lips whispered against his neck.

"But I'll wait."

Then the lips parted and teeth clamped onto Kurama's skin viciously.

"Ahh!..." His breathing was becoming harder when Karasu began to suck on his flesh.

"You make… It sound like someone is giving my body to you?"

Karasu didn't give the flesh a break as he bit hard a growl sounding deep within his throat that vibrated against Kurama. Then he released Kurama, when he pulled back Kurama saw his blood trailing down the side of Karasu's mouth.

"Soon if you do not see, your father will make the decision for you."

"What do you mea-?"

Before Kurama finished Karasu claimed his mouth. Teeth clashed against his lips harshly, until he surrendered and allowed Karasu entrance. The taste of his own blood filled Kurama's mouth. Karasu's knee was never removed but instead claimed higher trapping Kurama against the wall. Karasu's free hand trailed across Kurama's chest, feeling every inch. Finally Karasu released Kurama allowing them both to inhale the needed oxygen.

"Come to the house on Saturday… I'll be waiting."

Karasu whispered into his ear. Then he left, leaving Kurama alone with only his rage in the hallway.

Author's Note: this is all I have right now. But I hope to continue with this story soon. The slash will be coming soon, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3: Ruined Parties

Chapter Two:

Author's note: I know this one is pretty short. Sorry but I have been having serious writer's block with this story for a long time.

Chapter Three:

When the door final shut, Kurama's breath entered his lungs. He slammed himself hard against the wall to reinforce its presence.

"this-…"

That's when he saw his hands. Bring them closer to his face, he could see the tremors. His anger rose. Karasu shouldn't be able to still have this power of him. He clenched his hands, punishing his weakness. He sat in silence as memories of the past flooded his mind.

"Kurama?"

Shoiri opened the door a little further, having seen the strange car pull from their driveway. He stood quickly; she didn't need to know anything about the visit.

"I'm here."

He steadied his voice as he walked to the kitchen. She was dressed in a simple blue dress that high lighted her black hair. He easily put on a smile, pushing everything that had happened away. Very few would be able to see any pain but even few took the time to look, especially looking beyond skin at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hiei looked through the window. He balled his fist coating them with fresh blood from his nails. It took everything in his power to stay outside Kurama's home.

"Damn him,"

He cursed as he slipped from his tree branch in the yard.

The assignment was becoming complicated now. He couldn't be seen too close to the young mafia heir until Saturday. He slipped between the shadows from the streetlamps as he walked away the front of the house. With a regretful glance to the front window, he continued walking down the street.

"Fuck."

He cursed under his breath as he began to rub his hands together. Trying to stop the bleeding that was starting to trail behind him. He had parked his corvette down the street; he pulled away from the curb a few minutes later with a screech. His nails now cut into the steering wheel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurama glanced at the clock on the dinning room wall. Shoiri followed his gaze, she smiled lightly.

"He is only running a few minutes late, give him time dear."

"Of course."

Kurama returned a smile to her. It hurt him to lie to her about so much but he needed to protect her. He watched as her hands trembled with weakness as she used the knife. He gently took the utensil from her.

"Did you go to the doctor today?"

He began to cut the Raspberry cheesecake that was he 'gift'.

"I wasn't able to get an appointment."

He looked up at her dark eyes.

"Shoiri, please you need to start taking better care of yourself. If your strength keeps failing like this…"

He couldn't continue, instead focusing on the task of putting pieces on plates.

"I'm fine dear. I'll be seeing him next Monday. You need to start focusing on yourself too. How is that young man and you?"

"What?"

Shoiri started laughing as she accepted the plate from the red head.

"I know how you look at him sweetie. A blind man could see how you are feeling right now."

He sat next to her, trying hard to resist looking at the clock. Although he knew that the time was only five minutes from when he had last looked.

"…I just-I don't feel anything…"

"Yes you do."

Kurama starred up to her. He eyes starred at hers before looking past her to the hallway, Karasu suddenly flashed through his mind. His stomach dropped in fear.

"Do…others see this?"

"What dear?"

He jumped from his chair startling Shoiri. He ran to his phone, pressing the redial button. The phone took a few minutes before going to Hiei's voicemail.

"Shit…"

"Kurama what is wrong?"

He turned to the worried 'mother' behind him, she was clutching her hand to her chest tightly in fear.

"I'm not sure yet. Why don't you go rest for a little while, I'm going to check on something."

Grabbing his jacket he started to the door.

"Kurama, this doesn't have to do with your father, does it?"

He turned back to her.

"Why?"

"He called here. Yesterday, I didn't realize it was him until I answered. I'm sorry."

"No, no please its fine. I'm not sure what is wrong. I'll be back soon. Please go rest."

He left through the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karasu waited by his hiding spot across the street as he watched the figure leaving the house. He flipped his phone open, automatically dialing the intended person. Karasu slipped from the shadows towards his car.

"Yes."

"He is leaving."

"Good, bring the other in."

"By any means?"

Karasu asked eagerly although his voice revealed nothing. Mizuki knew the other man too well to not realize what the question meant. He knew his tone if it wasn't there.

"No. I want him to arrive relatively unharmed. He needs to see, hear, speak and feel everything when you come in."

"Understood."

Karasu flipped the phone shut as he stepped into his blue Lexus. He peeled from his curb to pursue his prey.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The head of the Yoko family gently laid the receiver back into its proper place when he heard the first syllables to Karasu's reply. His obedient pet would never disobey him so the respond were meaningless words. He sipped his drink, his eyes roaming over the stillness of the room.

'Not much longer, now.'

He looked to the diamond embedded watch. His wayward son would return to his place next to him.


End file.
